


"Just Shut Up and Kiss Me"

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Freed being stressed out by his work, Laxus being a good husband, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Request Meme, Slow Sex, Smut, comforting sex, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: Prompt: "Would you just shut up and kiss me", "No, I'm supposed to be making you feel good" & "Tell me what you want."Based off a smut based prompt list posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus NSFW [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	"Just Shut Up and Kiss Me"

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the tumblr user @furidojaustin. It was written as part of a NSFW prompt meme from tumblr, which you can view on my blog [here](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/). Hope you all enjoy it.

**"Would You Just Shut Up and Kiss Me Already."**

"Would you just shut up and kissed me already," Freed demanded, putting his coat on the hook.

Freed had just returned home from a shit day. A very shit day. Bad missions, extra responsibilities around the guild, and a lack of sleep had all made the rune mage incredibly irritable. He hadn't done nearly as much work as he had intended, and all the eccentricities of his guildmates seemed to be more annoying than usual, and Freed was at the end of his patience. He just wanted to be at home, with his husband.

Laxus snapped his head towards his lover. When Freed had entered the house, he had asked him how his day was only to be interrupted. Freed was hardly ever as irate as he looked in the door, and although he didn't know what had caused it, he knew what he could do to help.

He walked to Freed immediately, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a slow kiss. Freed melted into it, pushing their bodies together and cupping Laxus' cheeks. There was as certain level of desperation in his actions that Laxus could feel, and the blonde leaned further into the kiss to give Freed what he so clearly needed. He pulled away a moment later, just a fraction, and whispered to his lover.

"Tell me what you want."

"Make me forget that today even happened," Freed requested, and Laxus smiled and nodded.

Freed was pushed against the front door to their home a moment later, Laxus kissing him slowly and lovingly. His hands slid down Freed's body and grabbed the man's firm ass. Freed seemed to understand what Laxus wanted and lifted his legs up, straddling the blonde and allowing him to take his weight. Despite being built of heavily packed muscle, Freed was easily lifted by his lover as they kissed deeper and deeper.

Making sure he had a good grip on his lover, Laxus lifted Freed from the wall and slowly walked them both to their bedroom. He lowered Freed onto the bed, to see the man was smiling now. A marked improvement to the frown he had worn when he entered the house.

Fuck he was beautiful.

Laxus knew exactly what he needed to do; if Freed wanted to forget the night then Laxus was going to take things slow, be thorough and make sure every damn inch of his body was alight with fire and passion.

He slowly began to unbutton Freed's shirt, kissing him again. His movements were slow and filled with passion, slowly revealing a strong chest and washboard stomach to the blonde. He ran his hands over the man, pinching his nipple playfully before sliding the shirt down Freed's arm and tossing it to the side. He looked down to see Freed's slightly dishevelled form below him and smiled; his lover was so damn sexy.

Freed's hand raised to start unbuttoning Laxus' own shirts, but Laxus stopped him by taking his hands and pinning them above his head lightly. Freed frowned at him and Laxus smiled softly, kissing him again.

"No," Laxus whispered. "I'm supposed to be making you feel good. Everything tonight is to make you feel good."

"You think stripping you naked doesn't make me feel good?" Freed smiled back.

"I'm sure it does," Laxus grinned a little. "But I wanna do everything for you tonight. So sit back and enjoy what you've got coming to you."

Laxus smiled, leaning back and releasing Freed's hands. He worked on the buttons of his shirt, tossing it to the side after removing it. He grinned as Freed's hands roamed over his exposed skin, almost hungrily. He flexed his abs as Freed's fingers ran across them, simultaneously unbuttoning his fly and sliding his pants down his legs. They too were tossed to the side, leaving the man in a pair of tight black boxers.

Sitting back, Laxus lowered his head down. He trailed a line of kisses down his lover's powerful body. When he reached the top of the man's pants, he looked up at Freed and grinned. With only his teeth, he popped open the button and pulled down his fly. Freed was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck," He whispered under his breath.

Laxus grinned further at the reaction, sliding Freed's pants down and openly rubbing his strong legs as he did so. Laxus loved to adore this body; it was all strength and restrained power. Freed was stronger than most men could dream of being, and Laxus got to feel everything that this strong body could do. It was incredible.

Freed's boxers were soon pulled off him too, revealing his thick and pulsing dick. Laxus lowered his lips and pressed four featherlight kisses down the shaft. Freed let out a juddering moan, hands clenching beside him.

"How d'you want me?" Laxus whispered. "I could suck you, ride you, whatever you want?"

"Fuck me," Freed panted, cock already leaking. "Slowly."

Laxus grinned, sliding his own boxers off and throwing them to the floor. He turned Freed over, so he was lying face down, and began to press kisses against the back of his neck. Their bodies writhed against each other, muscular form against muscular form. The feeling of Freed under him, groaning in slow pleasure was something Laxus adored.

He reached for their side table, pulling out a bottle of lube and condoms, before stopping himself. He lifted Freed's legs up to leave Freed's hole vulnerable. Laxus lowered his head with a wicked grin. A moment later, his tongue was deep inside Freed' asshole.

"Oh shiit~" Freed let out a quivering moan.

Laxus was slow as he licked his lover out. The moans, whimpers and groans fuelled Laxus on with his actions probing deeper and deeper. To have this effect on Freed was something only Laxus could do.

He continued licking his lover's hole for a short while longer, relishing in the obvious pleasure his lover was in. When he pulled back, he saw that Freed had his eyes clenched shut, hands wrapped around the sheets as he tried to keep himself from cumming. On the edge like this, in the throes of pleasure, he looked angelic.

"You ready?" Laxus asked, and Freed could only nod.

He slid the condom onto his dick and lathered his hand with lube. He slowly pushed his fingers into Freed's asshole to stretch him out, grinning a little when Freed pushed himself down further to have Laxus' fingers deeper inside of him. He playfully scraped the man's prostate.

Before he could tease Freed further, he pushed his dick slowly into his ass.

The rotation of his hips was slow as he fucked his husband. He grunted a little at the tight friction surrounding his dick, trying not to get too hard. He was here for his lover, wanting to make him feel as good as he could. He would fuck him for as long as he could, making Freed cum as many times as he needed to forget whatever had messed his day up. Laxus' own pleasure was not a priority, Freed's was.

He lowered his body against Freed's, his strong torso rubbing against Freed's back. The hot flesh against hot flesh made Freed moan, tightening his grip on the bedsheets and allowing his jaw to fall slack. Laxus grinned at the reaction, raising his hips before slamming himself deep into Freed.

"Fuck." Freed groaned.

Laxus repeated the action, filling Freed's ass and slamming into his prostate. He wrapped his hand over Freed's, intertwining their fingers as he slowly began to plough his husband.

His other hand slid under Freed's body, grabbing his hard cock. He slowly started to pump it, timing his actions with his taunting thrusts. Pulling back his foreskin, Laxus cruelly dragged his fingernail against the head of his dick; it was a move that Freed had loved, and Laxus was going to make the most of whenever possible.

Laxus could feel a light sheen of pre-cum sliding over his hand, and removed his lips from Freed's neck. He pressed his lips against his lover's ear and nibbled it teasingly.

"You close?" He asked, whispering.

"Yeah," Freed said with a moan.

"Then let's make this good, yeah?"

Laxus' actions turned within an instant. Where he had been slow before, he was now fast. He fucked Freed like a jackhammer, slamming his dick into Freed's prostate again and again with brutal speed and power. His hand was pumping Freed's cock with the same amount of speed, making the man white and moan madly below him. Laxus drunk in the clear orgasm that was rushing towards his lover.

Freed let out a moan akin to a shuddering moan and scream, cumming hard over Laxus' pumping hand. He pushed himself against Laxus' body, and Laxus held him close while he was racked with his powerful orgasm.

Laxus followed quickly, cum filling the condom as he slammed his dick deep into Freed again and again. He panted heavily, shudderingly removing his dick from Freed's ass.

"Holy shit," Freed whispered, turning to look at Laxus. "I, well, that was good."

"You liked it huh," Laxus grinned a little. "But the important thing is, did you forget everything that happened today?"

"Well not entirely," Freed chuckled. "But you did a hell of a good job making me feel better about it."

"I promised to make you forget about it," Laxus smirked. "So, you wanna revisit the idea about me riding you."

Freed grinned. This was exactly what he needed today.


End file.
